The Bond of Flame
by stufflikeheartz
Summary: Crystal and Riku are perfect for each other, but that was up until a redhead showed up! This is part two of the Paopu Trick!
1. Castle Oblivion

Chapter One.

Castle Oblivion.

Riku and Crystal walked up to the strange castle, they saw three black figures standing by the door, so they ran and ducked behind a jagged piece, of what looked like a piece the castle.

"What do you suppose we do?" asked Crystal.

"I dunno, I guess wait till they go in." Riku replied.

Someone stepped behind them, Riku and Crystal turned and saw a man in a black trench coat with a hood over his head so they couldn't see his face.

"Well look here, it's the same people I ran into earlier today!" said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Crystal angerly.

"Just a...well... not much of a person. But why am I talking to you guys anyway? You're trespassing here." he said.

He flung out a pair of chakrams as flames appeared around them also.

"I have to dispose of you two now. BURN BABY!" he yelled and sent two balls of fire, both of which went towards Crystal and Riku.

Crystal and Riku dodged the flames and took out their weapons, Crystal with her chakrams, and Riku with his bat wing blade. They both attacked in sync and knocked the man backwards which flipped back his hood and revealed his face. Crystal immediately stopped attacking and just stood there examining her enemy.

He had red hair that came out in spikes that kind of resembled a fire in a way. His eyes were a vibrant green, and Crystal couldn't help stare at them. His face was quite cute and a bit mature, he looked to be about 18.

"Oh well, now you guys knocked back my hood, now is that really polite?"

Crystal just kept staring. _"Wow, he's really cute..."_

"Who are you?" Riku asked him.

"Well, since you've seen my face." he sneered as he smoothed his hair with his hand. "The names Axel, got it memorized? Now that we are on a first name basis, would you be kind to inform me of your names and why you're here?"

"I'm Crystal, and this is Riku. We're looking for our friend Sora." Crystal blurted.

"Hm, Sora. That kind of sounds..." he stopped.

Riku looked at him. "Sounds...?"

Axel smiled. "Well, I know where your pointy-haired friend is. But I'm not telling you, so goodbye!" he ran off into the castle.

And Crystal and Riku ran in persuit.


	2. Separation and a Deal

Chapter Two.

Separation and a Deal.

"Ugh! Where did he go?" yelled Crystal.

They followed Axel deep into the Castle, up until they were at a giant door. Crystal sat on the steps and put her head on her knees. Riku starting pacing back and forth while casually looking around in case someone decided to attack them by surprise.

"So what now? See if he went through the door?" asked Crystal.

"I guess." shrugged Riku.

Crystal got up slowly and turned to face the door. She heard Riku yell, and she turned quickly to see what was going on. Another man in a black coat with his hood up was holding Riku in a headlock.

"What's most important to you?" he asked.

"Who are you? Let Riku go!" Crystal yelled.

"Wrong answer." he said and he disappeared into thin air.

Crystal ran to the spot where the man and Riku were seconds before,

"Riku! RIKU!" she yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------

Axel was standing off to the side watching Zexion grab Riku and disappear, he now had to get rid of the girl.

"Riku! RIKU!" the girl screamed.

"_What was her name again? Ah Crystal. That was it. The name quite suits her, ah, what am I doing! I'm supposed to be killing her, not sitting her checking her out! Ah, but her eyes go perfectly with her name.. Ah! No, pull yourself together Axel, you have a job to do! Right. Gotta do the job.."_

He stepped out from behind the stone statue and faced Crystal who now had her back turned to him.

"Thundaga!" she screamed as a bolt of lighting hit him square in the chest.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Thundaga!" Crystal yelled as she sent a bolt of lightning at the person standing behind her.

The man was hit in the chest and blasted off his feet into a wall. Crystal ran up to him and placed the sharpest point of her one chakram at his throat.

"Where did_ he _take him?" she demanded angerly.

"Somewhere in this castle, I don't know. I just work here." he added with a chuckle.

Crystal jabbed him with the chakram again. A little speckle of blood ran from the point, down along his neck.

"WHERE!" she screamed hysterically.

Axel stared at her. _"I'm gonna guess that guy is more then a friend to her...god damn, now I can't do any- WHAT ARE YOU NUTS! Keep it together!"_

"I honestly don't know. But I'd appreciate if you didn't kill me." he said calmly.

At that Crystal dropped down to her knees and completely broke down. Axel watched, at first a bit scared, but then started to feel a bit sorry for her.

"_Wait, how do I feel sorry for her? I'm a Nobody! Well, maybe it's just cause she's crying, wow, she's even pretty when she cries..ACK! I really need to stop talking to myself.. people are gonna think I'm crazy." _(A.N. You_ **are** _crazy Axel. _"Screw you Miss Author Lady!"_)

Axel stood up then knelt down next to Crystal.

"Honestly, if you think you have it bad, trying being me." he smirked.

Crystal wiped her eyes and looked up at him_. "God I am an idiot for crying right now, great thing to do, show your enemy a weakness...a cute enemy though.. UGH! No cute enemies!_

"I never asked for a comment." she sneered as she stood up.

_"Damn what a bitch." _"Well, fine. I won't help you find your friend." Axel said as he began to walk off.

"Ugh, wait!" she yelled at him. "Hey, hang on, why are you going to help me? You're with _them_."

"Not so much as you think I am...I'll explain it, maybe." he said.

Crystal looked at him. _"Should I trust him? Either way, I should find Sora or Riku even if he is tricking me."_

"Fine. We have a deal, I won't kill you if you take me to Riku." she said as she extended her hand.

"Good." he replied as he shook it.


	3. Seasalt icecream?

Chapter Three.

Twilight Town.

Crystal followed Axel through the halls of the Castle, sometimes running into doors, but Axel tended to avoid these by making a portal to the next levels. He never quite explained what and where the doors led to, but Crystal didn't really care to know. All her mind was set on was finding Riku and getting the hell out of this place.

"So, what exactly is this place?" Crystal asked.

"What this castle? This is Castle Oblivion, it's the headquarters of Org-" he stopped abrubtly and started walking faster.

"Headquarters of what?" Crystal demanded.

Axel stopped and turned, looked at her, and sighed. "Look, this place, really isn't supposed to exist. I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you some things. Only because you scare me." He smirked. Crystal just glared "Castle Oblivion is the Headquarters of Organization XIII..."

"Organization wha-"

Axel put his finger over her lips to silence her. "Shush, or I won't tell you a thing."

Crystal just nodded.

"Now, where was I? Oh! Organization XIII is a group of thirteen nob- er, people. Just a big group of friends conspiring aganist some dorky kid with a big key. Though he has become quite a handful, from what I heard..."

Crytal interrupted. "Big key?! You don't mean Sora do you?"

Axel glanced at her. _Oh great. She knows him. I need to learn how to shut up._ He sighed."Yes, Sora. The Chosen One, The Keyblade Master, yada yada."

Crystal pulled out her chakrams. "You're planning to take Sora's heart, arn't you?

Axel just stared. "Well, not me. I just work for these people. I just play assassian. Look, if you stay in this castle any longer, you're going to lose yourself. You may have already started to lose pieces of your memory so-"

"What? Lose my memory? What are you talking about?"

"Listen, I'm going to take you to another world, and I want you to wait there."

"I'm not going anywhere without Riku or Sora, and why are you helping me? You're with the Organization!"

Axel sighed. "Listen, I'll explain EVERYTHING if you allow yourself to trust me. I just need to get you out of here." He put up his hand and made a portal appear, then extended it towards Crystal. "Please." He looked at her.

She stared back and looked at his eyes. _His eyes don't lie, they're kind of like Riku's._

She grabbed his hand and he pulled her into the portal.

As the darkness engulfed them Axel slowly shut his eyes as they were swept away.

_I don't know why, but I have some attachment for this girl._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked out of the portal and Crystal's eyes hit a beautiful site. They were on top of a hill and a sun was slowly setting under the horizon.

"Wow." She said breathlessly and walked over to the gate near the edge of the hill.

"It is a site, isn't it?" Axel said as he came up from behind her. "This is one of my favorite spots to come to. One of the other Organization members introduced me to this place, it's been my favorite ever since. Heh, but every other time I was up here I had a bar of seasalt icecream with me."

"Sea...salt? Icecream? Ew. Sounds gross." She wrinkled her nose.

Axel smiled. "Well you're gonna have to try it arn't yo-" Axel stopped and turned and looked around.

"What is it" Crystal asked and looked around sharply.

"Listen to me. Go hide somewhere, and quickly. Someone is coming."

Crystal ran and hid behind a jut in the hill, she was still close enough to hear the conversation.

She heard a piercing giggle then a shrill girly voice. "Well, well. Looks like you were here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, well. Looks like you were here."

Axel grunted. "What do you want Larxene?"

"Hmph. I need you back up at the castle of course! We have some.. business to attend to with that little keyblade brat."

Axel stared at her. "Well I have to do something here first, and I'll be right there."

"And what is more imporant then the plans?!" Larxene shrieked.

"Do not question me Larxene." he pulled out on of his chakrams and lit it on fire. "I could destroy you right now and make it look like an accident."

Larxene extended her hand, made a portal, and stomped her foot. "Hmph!" She then turned and walked into the portal and disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crystal walked up to Axel slowly, he was walking around in a circle muttering and cursing to himself.

Axel looked up. "Well, let's go into the town, shall we?"

They both started to walk down the hill, heading towards a train station.

"So who was that?" Crystal asked.

Axel looked up, he looked a bit flustered. "That? Oh, no one important. She's a member of the Organization with me, though."

Crystal glanced at him. "Is she your girlfriend or something?"

Axel's face turned as red as his hair. "Oh no! Nooooo! Of course not. She's too...well, prissy for me. And there really couldn't be anything if we wanted to, due to lack of a hea-" he cleared his throat. "Oh, nevermind. Well, I need you to stay here, this world is the safest one I could take you to. If you stay here you'll eventually meet up with that Keyblade spiky-haired kid. I suggest you make a life here until-"

Crystal interrupted and stamped her foot. "I do not want to make a life here! I want to go back to my island and find Sora, Riku, and Kairi!"

Axel stared at her. "Listen, Organization 13 isn't something to take lightly, their leader- er, I mean our leader has a plan to take over the wor-" _"Wait why am I telling her all this? I really need to learn to shut up. Oh well, it's not like she's a huge threat, and I personally don't care what happens to the Organization anymore, especially after...yeah."_

Axel sighed. "Are you okay?" Crystal asked.

Axel stared on ahead. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Axel then led her onto a train, she quite enjoyed the train ride, she hasn't been on any type of transportation like this since she was home on the island. After about 10 minutes the train came to a stop. Axel headed out the door and Crystal followed closely.

"So, where are we now?" Crystal asked as she looked around.

"Same place, different part of town. Ah! Hold on I need to make a pitstop here."

Crystal looked at the store Axel was leading her too. "Seasalt icecream. Ew, gross. Is this the stuff you were talking about on the hill?"

Axel walked over to her with two bars of icecream grinning widely. "Oh yeah. Seriously, it's the most amazing thing you'll ever eat. Here, try it!" Axel said handing her one of the icecream bars.

Crystal wrinkled her nose in disgust and she took the icecream bar. It was a bluish-green color and was already dripping all over her hand, making it sticky.

Axel nudged his head at her with a smirk. "Go on, try it."

Crystal put the bar near her mouth, it smelled really salty. She took a tiny bite and let the flavor wash around her mouth.

"Well?" Axel asked.

Strangely, he was right about the icecream. It was the most delicious thing she's ever eaten. The way the salt and sugar blend together perfectly and didn't overpower one another, was amazing!

"It's.. amazing!" Crystal exclaimed as she went in for another bite.

Axel smirked as he watched her devour the rest of her icecream. "_Man, she made the same reaction Roxas did when he had his first icecream."_


	4. Who are you?

Chapter Four.

Who are you?

Crystal followed Olette to the train station.

"Hurry up, or we'll miss the train!" yelled Olette to Crystal, Hayner, and Pence.

"We're coming, we're coming!" said Pence breathless.

Crystal giggled with a smile. "You need to lay off the seasalt icecream, my friend."

It's been a few weeks since she last saw Axel, he left in a hurry, saying on of his friends were in trouble and needed to go help him. So in those few weeks of his disappearance, with no way to get out of Twilight Town, Crystal befriended three new friends. She also had a bit of a change in wardrobe. She now wore a blue vest with a white cami underneath, and a blue jean skirt. They were on their way to the beach, which became their weekend trip.

They reached the train station, more like Olette reached the train station, then Crystal, Hayner, and Pence came up the hill clutching stitches in the sides.

"Gosh you guys are slow!" Olette said as they finally caught up to her. "So.. are we all ready?"

Hayner walked up the steps into the station and Pence followed.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Olette laughed as she followed the boys.

Crystal smiled at her and began following Olette, when she felt as someone was watching her. Crystal turned and saw a man in a black cloak, exactly like Axel's.

"Axel?!" Crystal asked and began to run towards him.

A deep voice of the man responded quite harshly. "No, I am not that Nobody."

Crystal halted. "Are...are you a member of the Organization?" she asked warily.

"Hmph. Apparently you've forgotten about me, since you can't even sense who I am." replied the man.

Crystal eyed him slowly. "Well if you're going to be rude, then tell me! Or lower your hood so I can see your face."

"Crystal, you've forgotten about me, and it seems as you've changed as well. I will not lower my hood, or tell you who I am, since you've given me the courtesy of forgetting me, and replacing me with a Nobody." he replied.

He lifted his hand and made a black hole, just about big enough for him to walk through.

"I'll see you again, maybe you should start remembering who your real friends were." he said and he stepped through the portal.

Crystal stared at the place where the man just disappeared. _"Who was he?"_ she asked herself.

She stood there for about five minutes when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Ah!" she screamed as she turned around to see Hayner standing there looking confused.

"Are you okay?" Hayner asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Crystal said with a grin.

"Well, the trains here so we need to get moving." he said and walked back inside the station.

Crystal began walking up the steps, then turned back around to glance at the site where the man once stood, then ran up the steps.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flomp!_ A face-full of sand hit Crystal square in the face.

Crystal coughed and spluttered. "Ahh! What was that for?!"

"Daydreaming when you should be out in the ocean with us!" yelled Pence.

Crystal wiped the sand out of her face. Pence was right, ever since they arrived at the beach, Crystal has done nothing but sit out on her towel. She's been too hard in thought about who that man could be, other then eating the watermelon Olette generously bought for everyone, or out in the ocean with everyone.

Crystal got up and chased Pence with a handful of sand right out into the ocean.

"You're lucky I like you!" yelled Crystal and she chucked the sand towards him but missed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Crystal ploped herself onto the couch in the Usual Spot and sighed.

"I hear you, I'm exhausted!" Olette said as she sat down next to Crystal.

"So Hayner, are you ready for the Struggle tomorrow?" asked Crystal.

"Ready as I'll ever be." grinned Hayner.

The sun started setting, and the clock tower bell chimed and the gang parted their ways. Hayner and Pence set off in different directions, and Crystal and Olette headed towards Olette's house. Crystal was invited to stay there when Olette learned that Crystal was not from Twilight Town, and had no place to stay.

When they reached the house they said goodnight to each other and headed off to their seperate rooms. Crystal kicked off her shoes and changed into her pajamas, and slumped into her bed. She still couldn't get that man out of her head. "_His voice, it sounded so familiar, but it didn't sound like any of my friends back from Destiny Island."_ she thought. She then sighed and rolled over looking out the window and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
